


Daddy's Little Girl

by Arrowverse22



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Daddy's little princess is all grown up, Family Fluff, Father Daughter fluff, Landon meets Klaus, Mikealson Family Fluff, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Hope and Klaus. These will be independent of each other
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all, so I was late to the party with the whole Vampire Diaries universe watching both it and The Originals on Netflix. However I still hate the ending of The Originals with the whole Klaus and Elijah die thing. Since one of my favorite parts of the show was the relationship between Klaus and his daughter Hope. So this is going to be a series of stories that might include some elements of Vampire Diaries, its an idea that popped into my head a few days ago. As always please review with a meaningful comment not just some dumb grammar thing. And lastly I of course own neither the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals. Also I should mention in this version of things Haley is still dead but instead of Klaus taking the darkness Vincent did cause one it was his fault that the thing was released in the first place and two I personally always found Vincent quite annoying. 

Klaus POV

I was in my studio trying to come up with a new piece when my beloved daughter came in. 

“Hello there sweetheart” I say giving her a small hug. She seemed nervous almost scared. I would hate to think she is scared of me. 

“Hope, love I can tell something is troubling you care to tell me what it is” I asked setting down my paints and turning to her. 

“Dad, could I go out tomorrow night” she asks in a nervous voice 

“Of course sweetheart, are you meeting up with Marcel for another one of your sparring sessions” I ask Marcel had been giving her some fight lessons in an attempt to help her control her temper, which given that she’s part vampire and a Mikaelson she was bound to have. 

“No, I’m meeting up with someone and his name is Max” she says looking at the floor suddenly very interested in it. 

I’m stunned silent, my daughter my innocent little girl is going on a date. 

“ your meeting up with a boy is he a friend or more than that?” 

I ask trying my best to sound calm and not like I want to hunt this boy down and put the fear of me into him 

“Daaad, please I really like him and I think he likes me too, please dad please please” she begs and I of course give in she’s had me wrapped around her finger since she was born. 

“Of course sweetheart, but I do want to meet the lad first have him pick you up here I’m sure the whole family will want to meet him” I tell her. She rolls her eyes 

“Meet him, or interrogate him” she says

“We just want what’s best for you love, you know your my whole world” I tell her and kiss her on top her head. 

“I know and I love you guys for it just try not to scare him too much or kill him” she says trying to placate me. 

“ As you wish love” I tell her even though I know if he harms her in any way I will rip him limb from limb. 

Later I’m talking about this with Elijah

“So our little Hope is going on a date, and you are of course going through hell, you knew this would happen sooner or later or did you expect her to remain your little girl forever” he asks 

“ I know it’s just she’s still my little girl, she’s only fifteen, it seems like just yesterday we were painting in the garden and she was in my lap eating beyas. Now she’s going on dates what if this boy breaks her heart. I’ll destroy him if he harms her in any way” I say, no one hurts my little girl. 

“Well tomorrow we’ll get to meet this boy and find out for ourselves who the lucky boy is that has caught Hope’s eye” Elijah says cool and collected as ever. Although, I see in his eyes that he is just as worried about her as I am. Indeed, he’s the only person in the world who might be as protective if not more protective of Hope than I am. 

“If there is something off with him we can look it to it and if we need to we can always have him removed from her life very easily” he adds always making plans ahead of time with a cool level head. I would never admit it to him but there were times when I envied my brother, his ability to always remain calm level-headed even in crisis. I know that this whole family would have destroyed itself long ago if it weren’t for him. 

I went to check on Hope a few minutes before her date was supposed to arrive. 

“Sweetheart are you almost ready” I ask as I enter her room. 

“How do I look dad” she asked looking nervous

She wore a silver camisole with black pants and matching silver flats, her lovely brown hair tumbled over her shoulders a beautiful contrast to the silver top. She had kept the makeup light, although I wasn’t sure why she wore any at all. My daughter’s absolutely stunning without it. Around her neck hung the silver locket I gave her for her birthday two years ago in it was a picture of me holding her as a baby. 

I was stunned she looked so grown up I started to well up with tears

“You look beautiful sweetheart” I choke out 

“Oh daddy don’t cry” she said and came over to hug me. 

“You know no matter what you will always be the most important guy in my life” she said.

I had to face it my sweet little girl was growing up. 

We heard a knock on the door and it was Freya. 

“Hope, your date is here we should probably get you down there before Elijah and Kol kill him” my sister says half jokingly. I know that my brothers are just as protective of Hope as I am. We come down stairs to find Elijah and Kol sitting across from a rather nervous looking fifteen year old boy with short blonde hair and green eyes. The lad looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up rather than continue to face my brothers’ interrogation. 

“Here she is” Freya says as we walk into the room and all eyes turn to my beautiful daughter. 

“You look quite lovely my niece” Elijah says standing up and kissing her on the cheek. 

“I must echo my brother’s words, you look splendid Hope” Kol agrees and walks over to join us so we are all standing next to Hope. 

“ Hi Josh” she says addressing the teenage boy who looks a little less nervous now that the attention is no longer on him. 

“Hey Hope, you ready to go” he asks.

“Yea, lets go” she says 

“Goodbye sweetheart remember home by midnight” I tell her, giving the boy Max an icy stare and knowing that if my daughter hadn’t been present I would have put the fear of the Mikaelsons in him, although from the pale look on his face and the self-satisfied ones on my brothers’ faces I’d say they’d already done that. 

As I watch them leave, I feel my older brother place a hand on my shoulder. He hands my glass of scotch. 

“To Hope becoming a beautiful and amazing woman her mother would be proud” he says. I cheers his glass, although in my mind no matter how old she gets she would always be my little girl.


	2. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little thing I thought of

Hey all, so this is another one-shot but it’s of a much younger Hope maybe five or six. 

Hayley had thought that Hope needed to see more of the world than just the French Quarter. So since it was nearing Christmas Elijah had suggested that they go stay in a Cabin in Colorado. They could ski and drink hot chocolate and Hope could build a little snowman it would be fun. Rebekah had thought this sounded like fun, but her concern had been that trapping the whole family in a giant metal canister twenty-five thousand feet in the air might not be the best idea. 

“What makes you say that sister,” Klaus asked with a mischievous little grin on his face. 

“Because Nik you pushing one of us out a plane is probably not a Christmas memory you want Hope to remember,” she said smirking back at him 

“I would never” Klaus replied fanning offense, Rebekah threw a pillow at him. 

“All of us in a Cabin with no cell reception sounds like a recipe for interesting family memories” Kol chuckled

“Then it’s settled,” Elijah said 

“We’ll leave in three days to get there right when the snow comes in” 

Later that night Klaus had told Hope that they were going on a trip. 

“Where’s Colorado,” she asked 

“It’s not too far love,” he said. She had seemed excited at the idea 

Indeed the whole plane ride she was bouncing up and down with excitement. It was so infectious they all became eager. Eventually though like all young children Hope wore herself out and fell asleep on her father’s lap. 

“You know what I was just thinking,” Kol said 

“What brother,” Elijah asked 

“This is the first time I can think of when we’ve all gone somewhere together without being chased,” he said 

“I do believe our younger brother is correct,” Klaus said his left hand was gently placed over his daughter’s and his right one was absent-mindedly stroking her hair. 

“We should do this more often, it’ll be good for the little one to see the world and what safer way than with all of us” Rebekah had said. 

During all of this, they had no idea what was in store. 

Hope stayed asleep till they got to the cabin. Klaus put her down in one of the cabin’s many massive bedrooms. He then went back downstairs to join his siblings. Elijah had found some spiced rum and Rebekah had somehow found some awful board game and was insisting that they play. Haley had gone to the local store to pick up some things for Hope as well as food and things for the trip. During this time none of them had noticed that snow had begun to fall heavily outside. 

So when the little girl awoke and looked out the window beside her bed she saw the whole world had turned white. This was not anything she knew of, so she did what many children do when confronted with things that confuse and scare them. Thus this was how she ended up hiding under the bed crying. 

“Klaus is that Hope,” Freya asked 

“What.. it is.. oh no,” he said and sped up to her room followed quickly by the others

“Hope!” He yelled when she wasn’t in the bed 

“Daddy” she whimpered from her hiding spot

Klaus sat down next to the bed and saw her huddled in a corner clearly frightened 

“Sweetheart, What is it what happened,” he asked 

“Daddy, the world is disappearing,” she said and with that, all the siblings couldn’t help but chuckle at the sweet little girl 

“Why do say that,” Klaus asked trying not to laugh 

“Everything is white,” she said 

“It’s just covered by snow sweetheart,” he told her 

“What’s snow?,” she asked 

Klaus then realized what had his daughter so frightened. In all the excitement, none of them had thought to explain to Hope what snow was. Since she had grown up in southern Louisiana she didn’t know much about other seasons. 

“It’s just this soft white power type stuff that falls from the sky in places where it’s really cold, here come on out and I’ll show you,” he said reaching out a hand to the young girl. She took it and came out. 

“You promise you won’t let me disappear,” she asked 

“I promise, I’m not gonna anything happen to you okay sweetheart,” he said and he meant it. He would do anything and kill anyone to keep her safe. 

“You know what, why don’t we all go out together we could all use some fresh air,” Rebekah said 

“I agree, with all of us there you’ll be sure to not disappear in the snow” Kol said winking at Hope. She giggled 

And so they all went out in the snow and played, building snowmen, making snow angels and sledding down a hill. When they came back inside Klaus said 

“See princess snow is nothing to be afraid of” 

Later, after Hayley got back they all told her what had happened 

“See Klaus,” she said “this is why she needs to see outside the quarter”


	3. The Day His Little Princess Got Stolen Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain dark haired Phoenix comes to steal away Klaus' little princess.

So this is an AU songfic for the song “stealing Cinderella”. 

Landon POV 

I was waiting for my girlfriend’s father Klaus Mikealson. I think it must have been obvious why I was there. I mean Hope and I had been together for about two years already and I wanted us to be together forever. I think that’s why he left me in the living room of the house. I started to look around and saw a ton of pictures of Hope from when she was little. 

One picture was her dressed as Cinderella in a little blue ball gown and her dad was Prince Charming.There was another it showed her learning to ride a bike with her dad holding the handlebars .Another showed her laughing on a huge bed surrounded by pillows.Next to that was her running in a sprinkler with ice cream on her face. The next was from a few years ago she wore a long red and black ball gown and her dad wore a matching suit. The frame said “daddy’s little princess”. I knew that Hope while she was close with all her family members, always had a special connection with her dad. It was the whole reason I was here in the first place. I knew Hope would feel better about getting married if she knew that her dad approved. 

When I leaned in closer to look at a picture of her at maybe eight at Mardi Gra with her family when I heard a British accent say 

“My daughter is quite amazing isn’t she” he said. His eyes seemed to light up talking about Hope. 

“She’s the most amazing woman I know,” I tell him. Then he just sort of stared at me like I said something profound. His eyes seemed sad almost then I realized To me Hope was this amazing badass women. However, in his eyes Hope would always be his little girl. The one in the photos and having me come into her life was probably hard for him. He had always been the main man in her life, the center of her world. Then Hope met me and everything changed. I guess he sort of views me as the guy who stole his little princess away. 

“So Landon, I know you are here because you love my daughter and you want my permission to marry her” he said 

“Yes sir i do” I replied 

“Understand I love my daughter more then anything in this world, I would do anything for her. I know that she loves you deeply and that you make her very happy. I do not think that any man could ever be worthy of her, however, I must admit that you come relatively close. So I will give you permission, but mark my words Landon Kirby if you harm my little girl in any way” I told me with his signature smirk. 

“Hope, sweetheart you can come in now” he called and Hope ran in. 

“Thank you daddy thank you thank you” she said as she flung her arms around her father. It was then I saw a glimpse of it. Usually Hope was a tough badass fighter, but for a moment I saw the little girl in the pictures. The one who thought her father was her whole world. I guess I can’t blame Klaus Mikealson for not liking me since I am the one who stole his little princess.


	4. Storms

**_This is gonna be a quick drabble, this is Hope being afraid of the thunderstorm and daddy coming to the rescue._ **

**_Hope_ **

**_Age: 5_ **

Hope woke up in her bed when the thunderstorm hit, it was so loud. It was really scary. She got up and went to look out of her window to see what was happening outside. It looked to her as if the whole entire quarter was on fire. Then when the lighting struck right beneath her window she screamed and ran and hid underneath her bed. Then she started crying. She didn’t have any idea as to what was going on. As she hid underneath her bed clutching her stuffed wolf, she could hear footsteps coming down the hall and then into her bedroom. Next thing she heard her daddy calling her name. 

“Hope”

he said frantic when he heard her scream and then couldn’t find her in her bed. Even in a dead sleep he was always listening for her, needing to protect his little princess at all times. Sure, he knew that technically she had a whole family of original vampires, a very powerful witch and a hybrid alpha that would protect her with their lives. But he was her protector, she always wanted her daddy whenever she was scared, or hurt, or sad. Klaus was always the one to make her feel better, much to the annoyance of Hayley. However, it had been clear to everyone in the family from her first word, “daddy” that Klaus would always be the favorite. A fact that he very much enjoyed. 

“Daddy” she cried out from her hiding spot underneath her bed. 

“Sweetheart, what are you doing down there?” he asked bending down to see her scared with tears in her eyes. She came out and climbed into his arms. Relief now set in knowing that she was indeed safe and sound. 

“Daddy, I'm scared what’s going on,” she asked. Klaus smiled remembering when his own baby sister Rebekah had asked him a very similar question when she was about the same age as Hope. 

“It’s just a thunderstorm love, it can’t hurt you, you’re safe in here I promise,” he told her lifting her back up onto her bed

“Will you stay until the storm leaves?” she asked. With those big blue eyes of hers, how could he say no to anything she asked. She’d had him wrapped around her finger from the first moment he saw her. 

“Of course sweetheart, daddy will always be here to protect you,” he told her as he tucked her back in. She fell back to sleep with her father’s arms wrapped protectively around her. She knew that as long as she was in his arms nothing bad could ever happen to her. And if it had been up to Klaus she would never leave them. 


End file.
